


Harley Keener Is a Dick

by Tonystarkisaslut



Series: Tumblr Prompts [41]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M, harley is a meanie here :/
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 06:26:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19057060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: Starker. Established Harley comes to visit. And Peter starts to feel rejected due to how much time Tont and Harley spends together. I really don't like harley personally. So if you can make him seem like a douchbag i'll take it. (No kinks and happy ending)





	Harley Keener Is a Dick

**Author's Note:**

> I’m willing to make anyone into the hero/villain on the story, regardless my personal beliefs on a character <3 thanks for the prompt lovely.

Peter isn’t happy. Harley is an utter dick, despite what Tony insists. Harley has spent all his time here flirting with Tony or arguing with Peter.

Right now, Tony Harley are bent over one of Tony’s suits, working on how to make it revere into a watch Tony can wear.

“Oh, Tony, what if we did this instead of that, and then this piece could show here…”

Tony smiles brightly. “You’re a genius, kiddo.” He says.

Harley smirks and leans into Tony, batting his eye lashes up at him. “I learn from the best.”

Tony snorts and shoves Harley fondly. “Come, we have work to do.”

~

Peter walks into the lab, smiling at them. It’s hard to smile at them right now though “I brought snacks.” He says.

Tony kisses Peter on the lips and goes back to work. “So Harley…”

~

Peter is in he lab, sitting in the corner and doing his homework. He’s not watching them, too focused on physics.

“Tony…” Harley whispers.

Tony looks up, frowning at him. “Yeah, Harls?”

Harley leans on Tony, kissing his jaw, hand tight around Tony’s bicep. “Thank you, Tony. For having me.”

Peter looks up, jealous.

Tony laughs uncomfortably. “Of course, doll. You’re smart, it would be a shame to see it wasted.”

Harley leans closer, eyelashes batting. “I really, really wanna thank you.” His hand rests on Tony’s belt buckle, and he bites his lower lip.

Tony’s eyes darken and he takes a step back. “I think we should call it a night, today. Peter, can I take you on a date? I have a fancy place in mind.”

Harley winces and steps back. He didn’t expect such obvious rejection…

Peter beams and stands, nodding. “I would love that! Let’s go now.”

Tony goes over and kisses the top of Peter’s head. “Let’s go,” he agrees.


End file.
